Carbonite
by Loufiction
Summary: Chapter 17 is up ! This is an AU : who knows what lies in deep down Coruscant? Who is this woman who looks like so much to a certain princess we all know?
1. Exploring deep down Coruscant

All right. This is kind of a repost but I changed a few things. I will not repost the exact same chapter because re-reading it again I felt I could do better (  
  
Please review and remember English is not my mother tongue!  
  
This obviously is a repost after a spell/grammar checking. I do hope there are less mistakes and I'm truly sorry if there still are mistakes, feel free to email me if you think I should review it another time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It all started when someone found a data link inside of the locked documents of the Emperor. This link was named "carbonite". The New Republic secret services were still working on cracking some Imperial documents even after all these years. Lots of secrets were still to be discovered.  
  
It was well known that carbonite was one of the Emperor's favourite way of punishment. Han Solo was of course very aware of that. He could still smell the particular odour of carbonite and the noise it made when he had been frozen. He quickly get involved in this project and the encoding department started working on the "carbonite" document. Soon they found out it was a location in down Coruscant and a team tried to find out where this place could be.  
  
Deep down Coruscant's atmosphere was very humid and cold. Humidity was coupled with a very bad smell, and most of the team members were wearing a mask. Han Solo was leading them, decided to know what was behind the document they found. They travelled in the labyrinth of the old Coruscant streets, finding their way thanks to the lights they had brought with them because the towers were so high it was impossible for the sun to reach this part of the planet.  
  
They walked for a couple of hours trying to figure out were they exactly were for the plans of old Coruscant were lost a long time ago. Finally, they reach what they thought was the right area and they were comforted in that opinion when they found a door with the Imperial mark on it. The one that used to mean "No trespassing". They just blown the door away. Then they waited a couple a minutes for the smoke to go away and a first guy entered the room. The others were following him when they heard a sharp noise, like a blaster shot. They quickly exited the room and fight the droids that were programmed to attack anybody entering the room. When they made sure no more droid was enable to endangered them, they entered the room again and searched for the light command.  
  
When their eyes get used to the artificial light, they saw the content of the room. There were 6 carbonite blocks, all of them were still active, the lights flashing from time to time were there to prove it.  
  
Han felt sick just remembering what it was like to be frozen in carbonite. He quickly ordered that all of the 6 blocks were evacuated towards the highest levels of Coruscant and called Leia through his comlink.  
  
"Leia?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We found something, 6 blocks of active carbonite"  
  
« Do you think they're still alive? »  
  
"I think so, we're bringing them back in the New Republic Hospital as soon as we can."  
  
"Han, is there any kind of paper around you? Anything that could give us information about those people?"  
  
"I'm gonna take a look around then I'm coming back."  
  
"Talk to you latter then, bye"  
  
"Bye" 


	2. Remembering

Ok here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it's so short though. If you are/know a betta-reader please fell free to e-mail me! Remember English is not my mother tongue (  
  
Remnants-2011 : Thank you so much for your encouragement (  
  
This is still a repost after some spelling/grammar checking.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Transporting the six blocks was not an easy task. First of all they had to call another team that would be equipped with repulsors to enable the coming back upstairs, to the present Coruscant.  
  
Then they had to put the blocks on the repulsors and it became even more difficult when they realised the were hung on the wall with a code to protect each of them. They had to call another team to the rescue composed by crackers. It took them a good hour before being able to get each block on a repulsor and making their way to the medical centre.  
  
Han was checking on the lights stating that the people inside of those blocks were still alive. He felt like he owe them that extra security. As long as the lights were on, he guessed it was alright for them. It was a very strange feeling indeed.  
  
Finally they arrived at the medical centre in a room that had been specially prepared for them. Leia was there with some other members of the government, waiting for them to arrive. Once the blocks were installed in their new position, the dilemma came in everybody's mind. Would they take the risk to free them? It was known as a highly dangerous process. The longer the person inside the carbonite had been frozen the more dangerous it was. And there was no doubt about the time these people had been prisoners. Years, decades, who knows. Plus maybe it was dangerous persons. The medical droids were giving their opinion on a medical point of view, and the politicians were having issues about the identity of those persons.  
  
Han was fuming. He tried to keep quiet as long as he could but then exploded.  
  
"Why having brought them here if it is to let them like that? Nothing can be worse than being prisoner inside of this. You have no right to let them like that and if you do so then you're as bad as the guy that did it! If Palpatine punished them like that, then they mustn't be that bad! If they are his enemies then they are my friends!"  
  
Everybody kept quite for a few minutes after that. The decision to defrost them was soon taken. The only thing was that they will need loads of bacta to take care of them. It would take a few days before having enough for 6 persons in the same time assuming they would be in a very bad state.  
  
Making their way back to their apartment, Han and Leia were silent. Leia knew exactly what Han was thinking. She didn't need to use her jedi powers to guess that he was thinking about his own experience of the carbonite. She knew he was very concerned about the defrost process but she knew that at the same time he couldn't live without disgusting himself if he didn't free them. The thing was she had to leave the day after for a diplomatic mission. A once peaceful planet was in a state of war between human and non human. The New Republic was coming as a last chance to avoid the war. She was needed there. She would have to speak about it on the evening with Han before she left. Luckily the kids were on Yavin with Luke, and Chewbacca was with his family. They will be alone.  
  
As soon as they entered their apartment, they were welcomed by the smell of the food waiting for them. Han sat in his favourite armchair and stayed quiet, lost in his thoughts. Leia sat in front of him, looking at him waiting for him to speak first.  
  
She sighed when she understood he wouldn't do so. She will have to start.  
  
"Listen Han, I know how you feel right now, and ."  
  
"That's the bad thing when you're married with a jedi, they always know." He interrupted her.  
  
"I know what it remembers you, and I certainly don't need any jedi power for that."  
  
"I don't think you can even come close to imagine what it looks like."  
  
"You're right. I don't."  
  
She waited a few minutes for him to continue, looking at him like an encouragement.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Han deeply sighed and put his hands on his face. Then he looked at her.  
  
"It's hell. It's like you're screaming for months. You never stop to feel exactly what you felt when you were frozen. You're living the same moment. Not again and again. It is the same state of mind that is lasting for months. Except for what you felt when you were frozen, you don't feel anything else. No move, no smell, no picture, no breath. You're dead, but it's worse, because you know that you're alive."  
  
Leia came closer to him and held him tight. 


	3. Diplomatic Duties

Hi there !  
  
Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing. By the way, I'm assuming things in this chapter according to the idea I have of Episode III and uhm . well maybe this fanfiction will become a AU in the following chapters.  
  
Redmaggie : thank you so much. It's nice to see someone is reading.  
  
Still a repost for spelling/grammar checking.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Leia was sitting in one armchair of the diplomatic transport bringing her to that planet. She was feeling bad about leaving Han dealing with the whole carbonite file. She knew she should have been there to help him. But she also knew her duty was to help the inhabitants of this planet that was on the edge of a civil war. She was looking through the window, looking at the lines of stars that the hyperspace was forming. Soon they will be landing and she'll be dealing with both groups.  
  
She had to review her data about this planet. It was a very small planet, once peaceful but now very agitated by the relations between the humans and non-humans leaders. From what she could learn from the data the Senate provided her, the relations between humans and non-humans had began to deteriorate during the Imperial era. It seems that the humans leader of the planet was well known for his Imperial preferences. Surely he was still following the Imperial anti non-humans laws.  
  
A crew member came to take her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Madam?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
We'll be out of hyperspace very soon. You should get ready for the landing."  
  
"All right, thank you."  
  
After exiting her space transport, Leia was surprised by the beauty of the city where they had landed. The weather was warm and a smell of flowers was in the air. She was not allowed much time to admire the city though because she was soon welcomed by a group a persons. This was the humans group. Even if they weren't those that called the help of the New Republic, they still wanted to meet her. Surely in an attempt to try to give her their point of view before the other group she thought.  
  
She followed them in a labyrinth of halls and rooms in a huge palace. She then met with King Kosido that wanted to have a meeting with her. He insisted so much that the Senate pressed Leia to meet him as soon as she'll land on the planet.  
  
"It's a pleasure for us to meet an official representative from the New Republic"  
  
"The pleasure's all mine" answered Leia.  
  
"We wanted to be sure that the New Republic knows where its interest are before meeting those ... these other inhabitants of our beautiful planet."  
  
"Well then I'll be more than pleased to listen to you your Highness."  
  
"It all started a few years ago. Our citizens were looking for some new places to build new cities. We are now a prosperous planet. And our population is growing very fast."  
  
"I am very glad to hear that your highness. Your planet sure is beautiful."  
  
"We decided to build one particular city on a swamp area. We made all our possible to make it proper to build on it."  
  
"Is there a problem with this city?"  
  
"There is. Those freaky fishy-frog persons came and totally destroyed it. We took it as a war declaration."  
  
"Isn't it too soon to call it a war declaration?"  
  
"I don't think so, people were killed during the attack."  
  
"Well, tomorrow I will meet them and I shall see what I can do to help you."  
  
"I was sure we will be able to understand each other Princess. Please follow my minister, he will show you your apartments."  
  
"Good bye your highness."  
  
Leia took the opportunity that was given to her to look through the windows of the palace to have a good look at the city. Her first impression was the right one. It was indeed a marvellous city. She entered her room and immediately opened an channel to make her first report to the Senate. As soon as she was finished, she then opened an holochannel to speak to Han. She was answered by C 3PO. He informed her that Han was still in the medical centre, helping them to get ready with the defrost process. 


	4. Meeting the other group

Alright. Let's go for another chapter.  
  
First of all I want to thank my reviewers, that really is encouraging.  
  
Remants-2011 : I KNEW I shouldn't have say so much about them :p  
  
lala : well I'm going on, I hope you're still reading and still finding it interesting.  
  
PrincessSkywalkerOrgana : Nah, I won't tell now, well at least I won't tell who's each 6 of them maybe some of them will be named and recognized  
  
Please read and review! I am still looking for a beta reader. Feel free to send me a e-mail if you are interested.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
It turned out that the person under the uniform was a woman. She had been plunged in bacta for one day now. Han was coming every morning and every evening to check on her. The medics accused him to have been too quick. What were they thinking? Too quick? She had waited for years damned it! What could they do anyway? Nothing could have improve her state before the defrost process. Better dead than frozen in carbonite. And those stupid guys of the Carbonite Inspection Team (CIT). Even the medic droids told them there were nothing else to do. Nothing could have avoided what happened. Politicians!  
  
He looked at the woman through the glass containing the bacta. She looked peaceful. Not at all frighten or hurt. She had very long blond hair. They were braided so that they could be hidden under the helmet. The CIT had send her uniform to the archives department so that they could find out were she came from. They found nothing about it. The uniform had no inscription or sign whatsoever that could have given an idea about her identity or her origin. Very strange indeed.  
  
Han was leaving the bacta area when an alarm rang. The medic droids rushed to the woman in the bacta. They took the woman out of the bacta and injected her a product. It didn't seem to have any effect as the alarm was still raging. A man of the CIT looked at the droid as if trying to ask him what was happening. The droid switched off the alarm and turned off the computer stating her state.  
  
"Dead?" asked the CIT guy.  
  
"Yes Sir." Answered the mechanical voice of the droid.  
  
"Nice work Solo." Said the man exiting the room.  
  
"Go to hell." Thought Han.  
  
******************************  
  
Leia was supposed to meet the non-humans group today. She couldn't help but feel a kind of sympathy for them. But she quickly returned to her senses remembering one of the many lessons Bail Organa gave her. "In an arbitrary situation, never think one is right before having listened to the other." But she knew she could trust her jedi senses. Plus she really had a bad impression on King Kosido. Like he was trying to emphases each bad action the non-humans group had made.  
  
She insisted on refusing his proposition to transport her in the swamp area to meet them. There again, she didn't liked it at all. He told her at least 23 times that everything had been prepared for her. And she answered him that the New Republic was providing the transport.  
  
Now she was looking for the person she was supposed to meet. No-one was there. Nothing was moving. It was a very strange atmosphere. She knew someone was looking at her but she didn't know who it was and from where it was spying on her. She closed her eyes and let the Force take over her brain. It was there, up in the trees. She suddenly opened her eyes and looked straight at this person in the tree.  
  
"Hello, my name is Leia, who are you?  
  
"Are you the New Republic ambassador?"  
  
"I have been sent by the New Republic, that's true. I am here to meet with someone called Na Na Main. Do you know him?"  
  
"Yes. Follow me."  
  
She knew following him was taking a risk. He was human. As human as she was. What was he doing here? In the swamp area, actually in the middle of his "enemy's territory"? Once again she choose her emotions to her brain and followed him.  
  
"Excuse me but where exactly are we going?"  
  
"Not far away, we wanted to be sure you weren't followed by Kosido's spies."  
  
She kept quiet for a few moments, walking behind him through the dense vegetation around them. Soon enough they reach a wood and her guide suddenly stopped. She looked around and noticed a very old and very big tree. The kind of tree that could tell you history.  
  
"There. He should be here any minute."  
  
"Excuse me but I'm confused. The New Republic sent me here on a diplomatic mission to avoid a civil war between humans and non-humans. And I don't ..."  
  
"You're wondering why I, a human, am guiding you here, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well it seems The New Republic doesn't really now what's happening here, you see."  
  
"Tell me then."  
  
"Not me."  
  
"Who then?"  
  
"Him."  
  
Leia turned towards the big tree and saw someone was seating on him.  
  
"Are you Na Na Main?"  
  
"Whossa youssa is?" 


	5. Taking the decision

Here we go for the next chapter.  
  
I am sorry I couldn't update before but as I told you I am doing an internship at the moment and I have to write a 50 pages report in Italian about it for my master year ...  
  
I am sorry if this chapter is short but I'll promise I'll make more of them during at the end of the week.  
  
Ok enough about my life, back to this galaxy, far, far away ...  
  
This still is a repost after a spelling/grammar checking.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The six blocks were aligned on the wall. All the six of them were identical, except if you were looking closely to each of them. You could vaguely notice some difference. It seems they were wearing a kind of a uniform. Very unusual. You couldn't tell if they were male or female, because they were all wearing a helmet that was covering all of their face. Actually you couldn't even say if they were human or not.  
  
The decision to chose which carbonite block to defrost first was to be taken today. They had decided that they should not be defrosting them all in the same day. They were not so sure about the results anyway. These persons could die the moment someone would push the defrost button.  
  
Han was fed up with this kind of discussion. Who cares which one to defrost first! The point is these guys were prisoners and they only ask to be freed. Anyway, even if they were dangerous, they would be so weak after the defrosting process than even a kid could secure them. They could go on for hours if someone was not getting them back to reality. Han was often this precise someone. And today was not an exception ...  
  
"All right, are you done now?" he asked.  
  
"Well as a matter of fact no." Answered some of the inspection team.  
  
"Well you should be! What's the problem here?"  
  
"We have to find a rational way to chose between the six of them to know which one we are going to defrost first."  
  
"I thought I had understand this point. But no how are you going to chose?"  
  
"Actually we don't know, we need more time to elaborate a precise plan to follow carefully, plus we ..."  
  
"Excuse me ? You need MORE time? OK, I'm gonna help you. First : Do you have any way to evaluate their medical state?"  
  
"Uhm ... I don't thing so."  
  
"All right, second : Do you know them?"  
  
"Of course we don't! But this is not the point ..."  
  
"Oh yes it is! Third, left or right?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Left or right?"  
  
"Uhm ... Left."  
  
"Okay." Said Han making his way to the bloc at the extreme left of the room.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here? Wait !! No !"  
  
"Too late." Said Han, pushing on the defrosting button.  
  
"If they die it will be you fault !"  
  
"At least they will indeed be dead." Said Han to himself.  
  
The noise of the defrosting process was the only sound they could hear. Everyone was holding its breath waiting for what will happen. Han positioned himself in front of the block, knowing all too well that the person which was prisoner inside was going to collapse.  
  
As the process was going on, the person once prisoner of the carbonite began to slightly move its fingers. Han took care of avoiding the fall and the medic team pushed him away to make a quick first examination. 


	6. Mon Mothma's surprise

Hi there !  
  
I'm so sorry it took me so long to make a new update. But as I have told you, I'm doing an internship in the organization committee of an international festival and the festival is beginning in 10 days. I let you imagine how crazy things are in the committee right now ;)  
  
Okay the story is turning to an alternative universe right in this chapter. I hope it will have a good coherence anyway. I'm sorry if it's quite small but I guess I'll do another chapter tonight. And maybe another one tomorrow. Please read and review.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers.  
  
Back to the story...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The meeting of the CIT was going on for one hour now. Han was more than frustrated not being able to attend it. After all he has the best knowledge about carbonite. He was about to give up in having any more news about the decisions that were taken on the other side of this door when it suddenly slid open. To his surprise, Mon Mothma exited the room. He didn't know she was involved in the carbonite project. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"General Solo."  
  
"Mon Mothma."  
  
She looked like she wanted to speak with him but then all the members of the CIT team exited the room. One of them talked to Han.  
  
"We are going to defrost them all."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Right now."  
  
Han looked at them for a few seconds like needed the time to fully understand what they had just told him. He didn't understand why they were suddenly changing their mind but he guessed Mon Mothma's presence during the meeting had something to do with it.  
  
They arrived in the room to see that everything was ready. The bacta tanks were full of the healing substance and several medic droids were getting around the 5 blocks left. They activated the defrosting process one by one and the same thing happened again. Han felt sick again. This time, they were prepared to avoid the fall of everybody. It took some time to get them all ready for the bacta tanks. This time the medic droids were checking on each of the 5 persons to see if they indeed needed the bacta. They took of the helmets to be able to make a first diagnosis.  
  
One man from the CIT team gave one helmet to Mon Mothma and she closely looked at it.  
  
"Do you recognize it?" he asked.  
  
Mon Mothma seemed shaken. She looked back at him.  
  
"These are some of the first Rebellion uniforms we used."  
  
She then approached the 5 persons to have a better look at them. She could have collapsed if Han hasn't been there.  
  
"Oh dear, it's not possible!"  
  
"Do you know them?"  
  
"Of course I do! But ... they're supposed to be dead!" 


	7. Palpatinia

All right, here I am again. I promise I will make quicker updates in October because I will be done with this internship.  
  
Thanks to Leia and Black Silence for their kind reviews.  
  
I may tell who the persons are in this chapter ... or not :p  
  
Oh by the way, this fanfiction takes place before Luke and Mara's wedding.  
  
Any beta-reader available? Please ? *puppy eyes*  
  
Back to the story  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Leia was looking at Na Na Main with a deep interest. He was not the leader of the group as she thought but the speaker of them all. He was looking at her intently as if trying to read through her. Trying to figure it out if she was here to help them or not. The atmosphere was becoming very tensed and Leia knew she was supposed to ease it a little bit. But what could she say to do so in this special situation? She really was beginning to feel uncomfortable when he decided to speak.  
  
"Youssa comin to speak with ussa?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes I do."  
  
"Youssa not liki theyssa are you not?"  
  
"I am not from Palpatinia if this is what you want to know. I am a New Republic representative and I came here to help you to sort out your issues."  
  
"Messa not know Palpatinia, messa know Naboo."  
  
"Well unfortunately this planet is still officially known as planet Palpatinia. Its rulers have been very supportive of the Imperials it seems."  
  
"Ussa are on Naboo, ussa do not like Palpatine and Imperials."  
  
"Well neither do I, but this time is over now."  
  
"Theyssa are still follawin tha Imperial rules."  
  
"Well it is strictly forbidden now. They have to follow the New Republic laws."  
  
Obviously these people had missed a good deal of what had happened over the latest 20 years. She needed to make them to understand that now they exactly had the same rights than any other inhabitant of Palpatinia. She was about to tell something when her comlink beeped. She looked at it and saw the emergency code Han and her had prepared to notice each other of a priority. She excused herself and checked the message.  
  
"You need to come back to Coruscant as soon as possible. Can't tell more right now. Love."  
  
It was the a good time at all. She could not leave them now. She had to listen to their story first. She decided to listen to them anyway and to leave on the evening. She came back to the group and she spoke.  
  
"I am sorry about that. It seems there is a familial emergency back on Coruscant, but be assured that I will do my possible to sort things out before I leave."  
  
"Messa think not that youssa can help. Youssa is like theyssa. Youssa not want to help ussas."  
  
"I want to hear your version of what happened."  
  
"Youssa not think ussa telling the truth."  
  
"Please, do tell me."  
  
"Ussa tell already to the New Republic but theyssa not trusting ussa because they send youssa here to speak and not to punish theyssa palpatinians."  
  
"Then why don't you come back to Coruscant with me? You'll be able to tell me exactly what happened."  
  
"Messa not coming alone. Messa is not!"  
  
"Come with anyone you want. I will be leaving in 3 hours. I will wait you at the spatial airport."  
  
****************************  
  
Luke was taken out of his meditating state by the entrance of Jaina in the room. He immediately felt that something was going on. He opened his eyes and waited for his niece to speak.  
  
"We received a message from Dad, he want us all back to Coruscant. Said it's a family matter."  
  
Luke made his way to his bedroom trying to speak to Han through the holo system. Jaina was getting Jacen and Anakin back from their training session in the Yavin IV jungle. He knew it was serious if Han had called them. He finally reached the Solo's apartment but only to find out that it was C3 PO answering. He didn't know what was happening but he promised he will be preparing the bedrooms for them. 


	8. Back to Coruscant

OK, here I am again after months without any update. I really am sorry about that.  
  
This chapter may be too short but I really want to give you something to read :p  
  
Please, read and review !!!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
New Republic diplomatic transport:  
  
The journey back to Coruscant seemed to take days. Leia tried to contact Han a few times but C 3PO was always the one to answer. How could he send her such a message and not telling her what was actually going on?  
  
She succeeded to reach Jaina on Yavin and she told her she received the exact same message, asking them to go back to Coruscant together with Luke.  
  
What was going on? Han couldn't have chosen a worse timing. After another try at reaching Han, she went out of her room and tried to find Na Na Main and its fellow gungans.  
  
She entered the area of the ship where all the gungans where and searched the room for their speaker. Soon she found him and made her way towards him.  
  
"Na Na Main, I am glad to meet you again, and please accept all my apologies about not being able to hear you on our latest meeting."  
  
"Messa hear it is familly, so messa not angry, messa like family."  
  
"Please, do tell me what is going on on Palpatina."  
  
"Theyssa want kill ussa because theyssa want a big city on oussa swamps."  
  
"All right, but did they know you were living here?"  
  
"Theyssa kna it for years aftar the war wit mechanics! Ussa help theyssa to win!"  
  
"Be sure that I will talk to the Senate about it."  
  
As Leia returned to her room, she was not at all thinking about the Gungans' issue. She was still wondering what was that family matter Han have asked her to come back to Coruscant for. It was not about the kids because she had talked to Jaina. It wasn't about Luke neither. Could it be that cousin of Han?  
  
She hated being like that. Having to wonder about that. She asked the pilot not to disturb her before their arrival and she sat in a comfortable armchair and began a meditation process Luke had showed her a couple of years ago.  
  
**************  
  
Coruscant :  
  
Mon Mothma was pacing the medical room back and forth. Another member of the defrosted people had died ... Leia and the others had to arrive very quick now. She stopped in front of the bacta tank of one of them. She looked at the woman that was fighting for her life inside of it.  
  
How could it be possible? She attended her funerals in Alderaan years ago! Even Leia was there. Was she letting her memories taking the best over her mind? This woman looked like exactly like her. Leia was a child back then but she'll be able to recognize her. She couldn't possibly have forgotten what her mother was like.  
  
And how about Luke? She shouldn't have told Han so soon, she wasn't even sure of it. Why making Luke and the Solo's children come back from Yavin if this woman wasn't Amidala? Yet she had such a shock when she looked at the uniforms they were wearing. And so much more when they took of the helmets. Amidala succeeded to go through so many ordeals that it would be just justice that she wasn't dead. It was going to be a shock for her two children and her family, but what about them? How were they going to react?  
  
**********************  
  
Coruscant landing platform 1013:  
  
Han was waiting for Leia's ship. It was due to land in a couple of minutes. Sure enough that white spot over there in the sky was her ship approaching the landing platform.  
  
How was he going to tell her? It would have been funny if it wasn't so serious. Announcing such a thing was a happy news after all. "Honey, your mother's nearly alive." ...  
  
But there were consequences ... Han remembered what Leia told him. She knew she wasn't the Organa's true child, she knew she had been adopted by them. And she spent her first years with her true mother. She had speak about her with Luke, she said her mother was beautiful, but very sad. How would they react?  
  
The ship's repulsors made Han go back to reality. Slowly the gate opened and Leia was the first one to get out of it. She was followed by a group of tall persons. She arrived near to Han and looked at him with this worried look he hated so much to see in her eyes.  
  
"Han?"  
  
"Please come with me, Mon Mothma will explain everything to you way better than me."  
  
"Han, let me introduce you Na Na Main, the gungan's speaker, they came with me so that I can help them to address the senate about their issue."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Answered Han as diplomatically as he could. How Leia was able to stay calm and not to forget her diplomatic duties in such a situation was beyond him.  
  
Leia then turned to Na Na Main and showed him a protocol droid.  
  
"This is A 5DE. He will show you where you can stay. Please feel at home and do prepare our meeting with the senate. I'll come to see you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Wessa thank you."  
  
Leia barely acknowledged their thanks and heading towards a transport that Han had booked. As soon as they were inside, it made its way through the Coruscant circulation towards another landing platform.  
  
As Leia was looking at him in an interrogative way, Han told her that Luke and the kids were arriving in a few minutes. As Leia was still looking at him, he sighed.  
  
"I can't tell you ... Mon Mothma made me promise!"  
  
She then sighed and let her head rest on his shoulder.  
  
"Just promise me no one is in danger."  
  
"Well as far as I know, no one is."  
  
"Good."  
  
Their transport stopped at the edge of landing platform 08000 and they exited it after Han asked the droid who was driving it to wait for them again.  
  
They greeted everyone and then get back in the transport.  
  
As the droid looked at Han to know where he had to drive them, Han answered : "To the medical centre". 


	9. A family shock

Alright, here I am again submitting another entry.  
  
I'm going to try to make it longer this time, it's true that the previous chapter was very short but I wrote it in a hurry so that you can have a continuation. I'm sorry about that.  
  
By the way, since it's an AU, I may assume things from "Episode III" and even from what's happening between "Episode III" and "A new Hope".  
  
Did any of you read the new Star Wars novel ? Well at least the one issued in France :p That's the one right after Han and Leia get married and they're investigating on Tatooine. I think it's brilliant.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers ! ! ! It's thanks to you that I keep going on ! !  
  
Back to the story ! ! !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
As they arrived to the Coruscant Medical Canter, Han turned to face all of them. Why was it so difficult? It was a good news after all! He was feeling strange, nearly uneasy to know such a thing whereas Leia and Luke were clueless. Well that is if they didn't have already use their Jedi powers to search his mind. No, he knew them, they would never do that to him. He seemed to be looking for his words and then started to speak.  
  
« Alright, what's behind this door will certainly come as a shock to all of you, as it came to a shock to Mon Mothma."  
  
They all stared at him half in expectation and half out of fear. What could be behind this door?  
  
Leia looked at the door and suddenly realized it was the room where the six frozen people from the Carbonite had been confined.  
  
"Does it have anything relating to the carbonite?" she asked her husband.  
  
"Well it does indeed. It seems they aren't strangers to Mon Mothma."  
  
As they entered the room, they were welcomed by Mon Mothma and the Carbonite Team.  
  
Jaina was looking around as if trying to see if someone or something could give her a clue about what was happening. She didn't need to use the Force to know that all the people that were inside of this room, including her own father, knew something that was very important and she had a feeling it was making them all uncomfortable to know such a thing and not being able to tell them right away. One thing was sure, it was about her family. Maybe they had found something new about her grand-father?  
  
As if trying to think about the better way to start the so much needed conversation, Mon Mothma made her way towards Leia. She took her hand and began to speak.  
  
"Leia, . I just don't know how to start, I think no one can be prepared to such a news." As she realized Leia was starting to frown as if preparing herself to a bad news, she quickly added : "Leia dear, it's not a bad news at all, it's just ." she stopped for a few seconds looking for her words . "You should come here and see this person in this bacta tank."  
  
Leia turned to look at both Han and Luke and then walked near the tank. She was puzzled, eager to finally know the truth and a little scared about discovering it given Mon Mothma uneasiness. She looked at the woman inside carefully as if trying to recognize her. She suddenly moved closer and turned questioningly to face Mon Mothma.  
  
"Is she a clone? I mean it can't be, it's just impossible !! I was only a child back then but I will never forget what she looked like."  
  
Mon Mothma was uneasy and answered her : "We have no idea my dear, we need to wait until she wakes up to question her, even though we took some blood samples to make researches. We need some samples from you and Luke and . well maybe the kids as well just to be sure."  
  
"Yes, I can understand that of course." Answered Leia  
  
"Would someone be kind enough to explain us what's happening?" asked an exasperated Jaina.  
  
Leia turned to her daughter and gestured her to come closer.  
  
"This woman . she's your .. I mean she looks like my mother. It's more than just looking like her, she is her. Either she's a clone, or someone lied to me when I was a child."  
  
Everybody looked at Leia as if she was saying that Palpatine was back.  
  
Even being a very well trained master Jedi, nothing could have prepared Luke to this kind of revelation. Deep in his heart he had always missed his mother, even not having any remembrance of her. He didn't even know if he had ever met her when he was a child. As far as he was concerned, he only knew his uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. That's why he had been so eager to question Leia about their mother when he realized she was his twin. He slowly approached the bacta tank to take a look at the woman that was inside of it.  
  
It wasn't easy to see her very for the bacta was very thick. The medics decided to use the strongest bacta they had to heal the remaining people that were defrost. The only things he could see through it were her long dark hair. Just like Leia, he thought.  
  
They were all around the tank now, each of them trying to get a better look at her. All except Leia that was talking with Mon Mothma.  
  
"I still can't believe it. I'm so scared it's a clone. At this time, clones were so numerous. But why her? What would have been the point in cloning her?"  
  
"I don't know." Answered Mon Mothma. She stopped to look back at the tank and then continued : "The point is, she had been cloned. I can't think of another explanation. She had no twin sister, and even if her handmaidens were selected because they were looking like her so much, not a single one have ever looked like her so much. That's why I'm so sure it's a clone matter. All we need to know now is who is the original one?"  
  
"But why cloning her? We go back to the same problem. I can understand why Palpatine would have put her in carbonite, but cloning her?"  
  
"We need to wait for her to recover and then we'll be able to question her. Leia, do take into account that it's going to be a shock to her as well, clone or not. She spent decades in that block of carbonite."  
  
"I know." Said Leia. "What's worrying me is rather if she's ever going to recover. It's took Han a few seconds to wake up and hours to recover but he had been frozen for six months only, but she had been inside of it for decades like you said."  
  
"Don't worry, we have the best medics." Said Mon Mothma trying to comfort her.  
  
Then Leia came back around the small group and convince them to get out of the medical room to go back to their apartments. They needed all some rest and she wanted to speak with Luke.  
  
While ordering a transport to pick them up, she contacted C 3PO to ask him to prepare a dinner for them all.  
  
***********************************  
  
Well I hope you like it, I really try my best at making it a little bit longer. 


	10. It's official !

Here is the next chapter.  
  
I'm trying my best to make it longer! I think I should just make less updates or make them less quickly and think more deeply about the chapter I'm writing. Or shall I spend more time on it? :pppp  
  
It's just that when I have an idea, I have to write it down right away otherwise I may forget it. And then when I'm done with my idea, well . I don't like to write under pressure :p I'm bad at writing when I feel like I have to write more. But it's a promise, I'm gonna make the next chapters longer!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers! You guys are great to tell me what you think about it and especially to tell me what's wrong with it!  
  
By the way . I'm having a little idea about two different endings to the story. I have no idea how I should do that though . Maybe finishing it once and post an alternative "Carbonite" story with the second ending?  
  
Back to the story !!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
As they made their through the corridors of the building, Leia stayed with Luke. She knew he wanted to talk with her. Even if the eventual come back of their mother in their lives came as a shock to her, she knew he would be more difficult for Luke for he had never known her.  
  
"Leia, tell me, what was she like when you were a child?"  
  
"Well, pretty much the same as she's right now, that is if it really is her."  
  
"I mean how was she with you? You knew she was your real mother didn't you?"  
  
"Yes I did, but she was kind of distant with me, distant and so loving at the same time. She had to pretend to be like a nanny to me, she could not act like my real mother. She was very protective towards me as if she always were scared something could suddenly happen."  
  
"Did she . had she ever left you? I mean for a couple of days or something?"  
  
"I don't think so. I was very young but as far as I remember, she had always been with me. But why are you . oh ... I'm sorry Luke."  
  
Leia took her brother's hand and squeezed it as if to say she were sorry. She understood, too late, why he asked that. His point was to know if their mother had ever tried to check on him, like travelling to Tatooine . As hard as she tried to remember, she had been honest with Luke. Their mother had never left her.  
  
"It's ok." He finally answered, "I was just wondering."  
  
"You know, I wondered about that as well, that night when you told me I was your sister and that you asked me about her. Why staying with me and not with you? Why separating us in the first place?"  
  
"You know that, it was to protect us from Palpatine!"  
  
"I know. But for a mother . being separated from her children is so difficult. It had been such a pain when we hid the twins and Anakin when they were little. I can understand now why I remember her being so sad."  
  
"I wonder why she had never talk to you about me though."  
  
"Well I was only a kid and I guess she thought it was just an extra security. I'm sure she planned on letting us know the truth later."  
  
"I hope so." Luke said.  
  
"Luke please don't feel bad about it! If this woman really is our mother, we'll be able to ask her whatever we wondered for years now! It is a second chance that is offered to us, especially to you!"  
  
"I was wondering if it's a normal reaction for me not to feel anything for her . I mean, of course it's a shock to know that she may be our mother . but I felt different when I learned Vader was our father. That was a real shock and then . Ah I don't know what I feel. I should go on a meditation for a while I guess."  
  
"I'm sure you know it deep in your heart. And you know what? I think we should start taking this as an eventual good news!"  
  
"You're right Leia, I don't know what's going on with me ."  
  
"Come and have dinner with us and then go meditating as you told me you would."  
  
******************************  
  
On the day after, they all gathered in the medical centre room to check on the woman. Leia was not there though for she had promised to the Gungans that she would meet them to talk about their case.  
  
"Wessa hope youssa is not have problem with family" said Na Na Main as Leia entered the room.  
  
'It is not a problem, it actually may be a very good news." Said answered.  
  
"Wessa happy for youssa." Said Na Na Main.  
  
"Thank you," answered Leia.  
  
***************************  
  
Medical Centre :  
  
Han was looking at his children that were around the bacta tank. He then looked at the other tanks. Not a single person seemed to be interested in them anymore. He approached them to check on it. As he had made when they transported them from down Coruscant to the medical centre. Their condition haven't changed though. They were still in a coma. The medics said that they were soon to be taken out of the bacta. Same for his eventual mother in law. He came back to the reality when he heard Jaina talk with her brothers.  
  
"I wonder if she knew about our grand-father?"  
  
They all looked at her. No need for her to be more precise in her question. They all knew what she meant. Did their grand-mother had to live with the burden of being Darth Vader's wife?  
  
"I think she knew," answered Jacen, "Otherwise she would have not separated mom and Uncle Luke.  
  
"Yeah, that makes sense", answered Jaina.  
  
Han noticed Luke was not taking part in the conversation. He was looking at the woman with an unreadable expression on his face. As if trying some Jedi tricks on her. Han made his way towards Luke.  
  
"You're alright kid?"  
  
"I think I am."  
  
"You think? What's going on?"  
  
"Well, I'm trying to make a connection with her, you know . trying to see if she's the original one, is she's my mother . but she's still deeply in a coma and it's not easy to reach her mind this way."  
  
"That's not what I was asking. What I mean is how're you taking the news?"  
  
"As best as I can I guess. I may discover in a couple a weeks why my mother abandoned me."  
  
"You mean you instead of Leia?"  
  
Luke blushed at his words. Han had touched him. Even if he loved his sister, he had wondered that for a long time now.  
  
"It's alright to wonder kid. I would have wondered as well.  
  
"Please don't tell that to Leia, I think I need to talk with her," he gestured to the woman in the tank, "before I talk about it with Leia."  
  
"I understand."  
  
At this moment, the medics came around each tank to get ready to empty them from the bacta. Another medical team was getting the beds ready for them all.  
  
"On my count," said the medic in charge. "One, two, three!"  
  
Slowly the bacta was evacuated from the tank giving Luke his first real glance at the woman. He was like fascinated by her, trying to get every little detail of her. So fascinated that he didn't even notices Mon Mothma entering the room. She made him a sign and he went to see her.  
  
"We have the blood results. She's the original one. Luke this is your mother." She said.  
  
Luke was speechless. He then began to smile and went to see Han and the kids.  
  
"Is Leia done with her meeting?" he asked.  
  
"She should be here in one hour according to her schedule," answered Han. "What Mon Mothma wanted to tell you?" he asked.  
  
"She came to give me the blood results." He then turned to the kids. "Guys this is now officially your grand-mother."  
  
As if they weren't already scrutinizing her enough, the kids looked at her even more. Unable to speak or to react.  
  
"Leia's gonna be thrilled" stated Han.  
  
"Yeah I bet." Said Luke. "Oh I wish she could be here and that our mother could wake up soon. We have so many things to tell her. So many things to ask!" said a very exited Luke.  
  
Han looked at him smiling. Some minutes ago, Luke was worried, and now he was as exited as when he was a kid back on Tatooine and that Ben offered him to join the Rebellion.  
  
"I thought Jedis were able to manage their emotions." He teased.  
  
He then let his brother in law with his children to go to talk with Mon Mothma.  
  
"Do you happen to know who are the others?" he asked.  
  
"From what I know and how they're dressed, my guess is that the two women are her handmaidens and that the man has something to do with her security." She answered.  
  
***************************  
  
Alright, that's all for today, see I made this chapter longer :p  
  
If any of you want to talk about it or whatever, here's my e-mail : bene_08@yahoo.fr 


	11. Waking up

Sorry for not having put any update sooner but I was on holiday at my aunt for a few days.  
  
Thank you so much for your kind reviews I really appreciate it.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
It was now two full weeks since Padmé had been taken from the bacta tank. She was still in a coma and she was peacefully sleeping on her bed in the medical centre. Everyday, one of the Skywalker family would come and visit her, speaking to her as if knowing her, trying their best to wake her up. That seemed useless though, for she was showing no evidence of being waking up any soon. Luke was coming everyday, trying to scan her mind with his jedi tricks. But she seemed to have barriers on her mind that were not easily tricked. The only thing he could do was trying to make her relax. Mentally reassuring her, telling her everything was fine now and that it was alright for her to come back to the real world. Whenever he was visiting her, he would just sit by her side and take her hand he just telling her it was time for her to come back.  
  
Medics had told them all that it was up to her to wake up, that no medicine will make her come back. Nothing could wake her except her own mind.  
  
There was a permanent security guard that was positioned at the entrance of the room. Mon Mothma was also coming very often to check on Padmé and also on the others. Amongst them was a black-skinned man who was dressed in a uniform quite similar to the one they all wore although it looked like more military. There finally were two women. Both were young and very beautiful. With long brown hair. They were wearing red robes. It was making Luke think of the Imperial Guards when he was looking at them. Mon Mothma had told Luke that these women certainly were his mother's handmaidens. The woman than Han had liberated from the carbonite in the first place as well.  
  
Luke was eager to ask loads of questions to her. If she knew his mother, why on earth hadn't she ever tried to speak about her? That was complete non sense and even though he was a trained jedi, he was surprised to see that he was loosing his temper quite easily whenever it comes to his mother. He couldn't help this rejecting feeling that he felt within his heart. Leia had tried her best to sooth him telling him anything she remembered about their mother. But to Luke all she could say wasn't new because they had already have these kind of conversation over the years. But back then these conversations were the only things he thought he could ever have of his mother.  
  
Now, things were different. Now was his chance to know everything. For the first time in years, he felt the force was helpless to sort things out. He was feeling so many different thing in the same time, some things a jedi shouldn't feel. Joy, happiness, wonder, jealousy, fear .  
  
He knew his mother's waking-up would be the only thing that will be able to calm him down.  
  
After spending one hour at his mother's side, he was usually going to meditate for a couple of hours.  
  
Leia was coming as well. However not at the same time Luke was. She knew he had to be alone for that. He had to deal his own issues with his mother.  
  
As soon as she was seeing her mother, memories from the past would go through her mind. Happy ones like when her mother was telling her a story, or when she was braiding her hair . Sad ones, when she was thinking about the funerals, well the so-called funerals it seems .  
  
Han had come with her once. He was mesmerized by the way Leia was looking like her mother. He tried to cheer her up this day. "Well I hope she's not having this bad-temper of yours!" Leia had laughed at this. She couldn't wait for her mother to wake up though. She had so many things to tell her. She had Han to show her, she had her children to show her, she had her whole life to show her.  
  
After another week, medics began to worry about them. They knew they were all eager for her to wake up, but they had to prepare them to the fact that she could never wake up. It was, of course, a good thing that she had survived through all the defrosting process. But there was still this negative possibility to take into account.  
  
Luke was not loosing hope, he knew she was going to wake up. On one of his numerous visits to her, he had finally succeed to touch her mind. Nothing big, barely a thing to be true. But it had been the first time he had have a proof she was indeed there. He had talked about it to Leia, and they both decided to go to see her together the day after. Hand in hand, they had tried to touch their mother's mind. Unsuccessful this time, but regained with hope at Luke's words of faith in their mother's health.  
  
It was late on one evening that it happened. As usual, Luke was holding her hand. He felt such a tiny movement from her that he really started to wonder whether he had imagined it until she moved again. He quickly called the medics to mention that and they checked on her. Soon she moved again. Only her hand was moving though. Luke reached Leia through their force bond and asked her to come. He did the same for Jaina, Jacen and Anakin. They all arrived very happily in the room. They were all thrilled when they saw her hand moving again. However, it was the only move she made that night. But the medics were positive it was a good sign. She had entered the waking- up process.  
  
Strange enough, the same thing happened to one of her handmaiden, as if they were linked by a secret link. She began to move as well.  
  
Luke asked from the medic the authorization to spend the night in the room. He told them he didn't wanted to miss his mother waking up. The medics kindly granted him the authorization and the Solo's left him alone with the promise he'll call them whenever something new happens, even the slightest move, added Leia.  
  
It was early in the morning when Luke felt the hand moving again. He quickly tried to reach Padmé's mind as if to reassure her. Her body then started to shake furiously. Luke immediately called the medics and then woke up Leia through the force. Padmé suddenly opened her eyes and took a deep breath, as if she had been immersed under the water for too long. She seemed scared as hell and was trying to speak. Not a single sound escaped from her lips though. She was terrified and was moving as if trying to escape from someone, or something. Luke could not hold her hand anymore for she quickly avoid any contact. Leia and Han arrived then. Luke turned to his twin and took her hand.  
  
"Let's try again." He told her.  
  
"Sure." She answered.  
  
They both closed their eyes and did their best to help their mother. It seemed to work because she slowly stopped her frantic movements.  
  
"Should we take her into a jedi trance to calm her down?" asked Leia.  
  
"I think it could help her, you're right. It can't do any damage anyway." Luke said.  
  
Finally, plunged into a trance, she finally let go of her fear and began to sleep again.  
  
"She needs to rest, "stated on of the medics, "and so do you!" he added to Luke.  
  
They all exited the room and headed towards their apartment to get some sleep with the happy thought of seeing their mother in a few hours. Hopefully she'll be better.  
  
But she was not.  
  
Never in her live had she been more confused than at the present time. She had fought for she didn't know how much time in this carbonite block. Fought for her life for she knew that as soon as she'll loose hope, then she was dead. And now, what was happening? Someone had woke her up. Something that had not happened for a long time. The last time someone had defrost her, it was to torture her again to make her give the Rebellion secrets. They had also took blood samples from her. Surely to make tests to look for her and Anakin's legacy. And then they had put her back into a carbonite block. She had to be very careful now. She had totally freaked out when she had realized she was out of the carbonite. But now what? Who had delivered her? If a deliverance it was .  
  
She needed to relax first and then to rest. If she was going to be tortured again, she needed to put her barriers back like Obi-Wan had taught her. No one should be able to read her mind. Not even Palpatine.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Alright, that's all for now, I hope you'll like it !!!  
  
Thanks for reviewing !!! 


	12. Meeting my children

I'm so sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter guys ! I started a job and I'm very busy with it. Plus I'm giving English lessons on Saturdays so I barely have my Sunday to rest a little.  
  
Anyway, thanks SO MUCH to all my reviewers !!! You guys are great.  
  
On with the story now .....  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
As she woke up, Padmé felt a sudden headache. She opened her eyes but she was barely able to see some light. What was that new trick they were trying on her? Was she getting blind?  
  
It was quite unusual for them to defrost her and let her rest in a bed for so long. The usual thing they were doing was to defrost her and to immediately interrogate her.  
  
As she heard some noise, she quickly closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to look asleep.  
  
"She looks like asleep." Said a male voice.  
  
"She was awake just 5 minutes ago though." Answered another man.  
  
"If I may add my humble opinion on the question, I would say that the carbonite defrosting process is very difficult to bear with for human bodies, and I think that it is quite normal to be asleep after that. Then I ..."  
  
"Thank you so much for such a useful advice Golden Stick" said an irritated voice.  
  
That voice! She knew that voice. Only one droid was able to make such a stupid comment with such a voice. She would recognize this voice everywhere.  
  
"Thank you C3PO, we all know that."  
  
"Of course Mistress Leia". Answered a very disappointed 3PO.  
  
3PO and now Leia. What kind a cruel mental trick were they trying on her? They were more used to the violent way to ask things. She couldn't remember how many times she had been beaten and plunged in a bacta tank to regenerate and being interrogated again and again.  
  
When they were tired of her stubbornness they would put her into carbonite and let her this way for a few weeks. And then start it all over again. They had been quite impressed at her ability to stay quiet and not to tell anything. Lots of other people, from the strongest man to the Jedi apprentice had been broken by this interrogating system and had given their secrets. But she was not like that. She had this special thing other had not. She had a strength no other person had. Or not for as long as her.  
  
Their only point was to find out where her daughter was. She was after all Anakin Skywalker's daughter. That Emperor of them knew that fact. He knew Leia was a threat to him. She had to protect her daughter no matter what. She was all that was left to her. Everything else was gone.  
  
Her duty was to protect her child. She had to give up on her to Bail Organa, pretending to be her nanny at the beginning, then disappearing when it started to get too dangerous. How hard was it for her not being able to act as a mother ! She knew it was for her safety but it was a deep pain to her heart when she heard Leia call Bail "father" for the first time. Anakin should have been the one. It was even more painful when Leia said "mother" for her first time. It had brought tears in her eyes at that time.  
  
Then she had been questioned about the Rebellion as well. The Emperor had heard that rumour about a Rebellion getting organized and laughed at that before taking it seriously when he lost his first battle ship. He knew Padmé was more or less involved within it. After all, she was the leader of the anti-clone-army group. That would have been the logic thing to do after all. Getting her imprisoned had been a great victory for the Emperor. But after months of captivity, she was a burden to his glory. She was the only one to resist him. The only one.  
  
If only she had not been that naive back when she was Queen of Naboo. She should have understand it all. She couldn't live with the idea of having brought Palpatine to full powers. She should have never put the none confidence motion towards Valorum to votes. Palpatine had prepared all very meticulously. She had been arrested by the clone army she had fought so much against the creation. That so-called Imperial Army. Lead by a so- called Emperor, helped by a so-called Lord.  
  
Thinking of this made her on the verge of tears. Thinking of Leia was unbearable and she was no longer able to shut her mind to her daughter like Obi Wan had taught her. He had been a rock to her during those few years between Anakin's death and her capture. He had prepared her to the torture she'll be suffering if she'd get caught by Palpatine's army. But he had not prepared her to that. She could not hold her tears now.  
  
"Mother?" asked the female voice.  
  
That made her eyes wide opened. She looked in the direction of that voice wondering what was happening. Those torture droids were evil. What kind of new device had they created while she was in carbonite?  
  
"We're gonna put you something in your eyes to quickly make you recover your vision. Then you'll be able to see us all." Continued the voice.  
  
"I won't tell anything." Said a furious Padmé.  
  
"We're not asking you anything." Said Leia trying to ease her. "You're safe now. Palpatine died years ago. The Empire does not exist anymore. We're back to a republic now." She quickly added.  
  
"I don't believe you. Nor do I trust you." Padmé firmly answered.  
  
A medic droid approached her and put two drops of a blue coloured liquid in each of Padmé's eye. That took her by surprise and she tightly closed her eyes as if trying to avoid the process and then after the initial itchiness disappeared, she felt relieved and decided to open her eyes. Close to her were three persons, plus 3PO.  
  
"3PO?" she asked.  
  
"Mistress Padmé, it is an honour to she you again." He answered.  
  
"Where am I then?" she asked to the woman standing in front of her. Then she looked at her more closely. Her brown eyes, her chestnut hair. That was definitely familiar. She could have been one of her handmaidens, even on of her decoys. Wait a minute, maybe it was indeed one of her friend, only older. That woman sincerely looked worried about her. What was going on in here?  
  
"Who are you? What's going on? I want to know exactly where I am. I demand answers to my questions at once!" she said with her best regal "Former- Queen-Of-Naboo" voice.  
  
That made the second man to smile. He even chuckled a little but was quickly calmed down by a single look of the woman. Then the woman deeply stared at her and said :  
  
"I'm Leia."  
  
That touched Padmé beyond anything she had ever experienced. She then deeply stared at Leia as well and started to cry. They were barely able to understand what she was saying.  
  
"Do not play tricks on me, my daughter is only a child."  
  
Leia took her mother's hand and quietly told her : "It's been decades since you've been made prisoner of this carbonite block. Maybe this will help you to trust me, you gave it to me when I was very young."  
  
She gave Padmé a little pendant made of Japor. That made Padmé totally lost the few self control that remained inside of her and she started sobbing like crazy. She was holding the small pendant repeating like a mantra : "It's not possible, it's not possible !".  
  
"Look at me mother, and you'll see" said Leia, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Oh Naboo's Lords, it's you! You're my Leia!"  
  
Leia was smiling broadly and she turned to look at Luke and she gestured to him saying : "Mother, this is Luke".  
  
That made Padmé instantly stop her sobbing. She was like dead, looking at Luke. Had she just been slapped, she wouldn't had reacted in another way. She began to shiver and a whole mixture of feelings were on her face. First incomprehension, then surprise, followed by realization. Quickly it was pure joy and suddenly another realization, and then, pure hatred.  
  
"How dared he? How could he do that to me? He lied to me!!" she screamed. "I hate you Obi Wan Kenobi!"  
  
The three others were looking at her questioningly not daring to stop her. Then she seemed to calm down, looking at Luke and joy came back on her face. She took Luke's hand and then she held him against her.  
  
"My son" she simply said.  
  
To Luke it was a discovery. Of course he had experienced that with his aunt Beru. She loved him. But that was different. For the first time in his life, he knew what it was like to be loved by his mother. His real mother. He held her for his dear life and was unaware of the tears that were running along his jaws.  
  
Han and Leia were looking at them smiling and then they silently agreed on leaving them alone, letting them the privacy they needed to actually meet each other. They exited the room followed by C3PO that for once seemed to have understood that his judgment on the situation was not needed.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Alright, that's it for now guys. I hope you liked it. Please do read and review, constructive criticism is welcomed ! 


	13. Questions are answered

I know I'm bad at updating but I'm not abandoning you guys.  
  
It's just that I'm very busy right now, working and studying at the same time.  
  
Thank for your reviews !! I appreciate them very much ! You guys rock !  
  
On with the story now ....  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
They had been hugging for several minutes before one of them could compose himself enough to speak. Luke's head was full of unanswered questions he had since he had learnt about Darth Vader being his father. Once again, he was only a child, a child in his mother arms. He tried to set things up in his head, looking for the best question to ask first.  
  
"My son" she said again.  
  
"Mother." He answered, realizing it was the first time in his life that he was addressing to someone using that particular word.  
  
Padmé deeply looked at her son. He had Anakin's eyes and his hair was the colour of little Ani's hair when she first met him on Tatooine. He was very handsome. He must be in his thirties. Wait a minute, in his thirties? Geez, her children were in their thirties, How old was she? How long had she been prisoner of that carbonite block?  
  
She could not take her eyes off of her son. Her son she thought she had lost forever. Her son she had been told to be dead. Once again, hatred came all over her face. Luke noticed the change in his mother's attitude and pulled away from the hug, staring at his mother with concern.  
  
"Mother, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"He told me you were dead." She answered  
  
"Who told you that?" he asked while knowing the truth deep inside of his heart.  
  
"Obi Wan. He told me you didn't survive the delivery, then he took Leia away from me to Alderaan." She stopped and sighed. "I will always hate him for that."  
  
"He's dead you know. Father killed him."  
  
What do you mean your father killed him? Anakin was dead even before you were born! He was killed by a Sith Lord on that volcanic planet. He was on a mission with Obi Wan Kenobi."  
  
Luke was at a lack of words. He knew Ben had done that to protect his mother. To protect them all. But he could not avoid a huge disappointment towards Ben. He was feeling the same way that when Yoda told him about Vader and Leia. How could he announce her that her husband, the father of her children had become a monster?  
  
"Mother ... Father was not killed on that planet. He was the Sith Lord. He turned to the Dark Side of the Force and even helped Palpatine to take full power." Luke said that very slowly as if trying to protect her and getting sure she was understanding every single word he was saying to her. He knew what those words could do. Their effect was like a bomb. He let her digest the news for a few moments and then continued.  
  
"We saved him you know. We turned him back to the light. He still had some good within his heart. He killed Palpatine and destroyed the Empire. But he had not survive to his injuries."  
  
"I totally screwed." Said Padmé. "I lost the kindest husband to an evil dark person, I lost my children, I put Palpatine on the way to full powers..." She stopped at a lack of words and then continued. "Why didn't I saw it? I could have change things! I should have notice it. Your father had changed over the years after our wedding, but I thought it was because of all the atrocities he had seen at war. Then it was difficult for us to go through our wedding because we had to keep it a secret. We were not allowed to get married. That certainly did not help."  
  
"What do you mean you were not allowed?" asked a confused Luke.  
  
"He was a Jedi padawan, and the Jedi code is very strict about getting married. Jedis aren't allowed to get married. I guess that has something to do with their concentration or something like that."  
  
She seemed to wonder for a few seconds and then added : "Maybe he did lost something because of our wedding. That's why he turned a sith. He was supposed to be the Chosen One and I guess that's why the Jedi Council was over protected and tough with him."  
  
"The Chosen One?" asked Luke. He had never heard so many information about the Ancien Jedi Code. He was very curious about that.  
  
"There was a prophecy stating that the Chosen One will bring back the balance in the Force. Master Qui Gon thought Anakin was that person. He was Obi Wan's master, and he wanted to take Anakin as his padawan learner, but he never had the chance. He got killed before, then Obi Wan became a Jedi knight and was assigned Anakin as a padawan."  
  
"I can't believe jedis weren't allowed to get married at that time. Leia's a jedi and she's married. There's absolutely no problem with that."  
  
"Married? To that cocky guy?" she asked.  
  
Luke laughed at that. "I'm afraid she is." He said. "He's a god person mother. I wouldn't have let my sister marry a bad guy. They have the three most wonderful kids." He added.  
  
"Oh my. I found my children and on the same day I learn that I am a grand- mother. That's too much for the same day." Said a half joking half serious Padmé.  
  
"You need to rest. I'll go get them later if you want." Said Luke.  
  
"Oh please Luke, I want to see them now." Pleaded Padmé.  
  
"Doctors said you need to rest." Started Luke. But then he realized that it would be even better for her than a good rest. "Alright then, I'll go get them. But while I'm gone, you should take some rest."  
  
Luke exited the medical centre with a smile he rarely had in his life. He could count those time on the fingers of one single hand. He quickly made his way to the Solos' apartments. He could have call them through the force, but he deciding that his mother could use the time he'll be taking to go there and come back to her to rest. She had a difficult morning, full of emotions. She definitely needed a good sleep. As he approached the tower where the apartment was, he realized he had totally shut Leia from his feelings and thoughts while he was alone with his mother. Well actually he had totally let go of his jedi abilities, becoming the little Luke again, unaware of his capacities. He then entered the code enabling the palm checker to open. Then he entered the apartment. He found the whole Solo family speaking with the usual Solo excitement in the family room. When it comes to important matters, the Solo family was known for its lively discussions. But over the years, such an happy important matter had rarely shown up.  
  
"Uncle Luke! How is she?" asked Jaina.  
  
"She's resting. I guess she needed a good rest after all that she went through this morning. But she wants to see you guys as soon as possible. I barely succeeded in making her promise me she'll get some sleep while I'm here to pick you up." Luke answered.  
  
Leia stood up and came to hug her twin brother. Luke was now feeling all of her emotions. She was happy, very much so, but a little worried about what had happened while he was alone with their mother.  
  
"I think she needs to recover from all that I told her. I told her about father you know ..."  
  
"How did she react?"  
  
She had been told Anakin was dead. Killed by Darth Vader."  
  
"Oh my. That must have come as a utter shock." Said Leia.  
  
"Well that plus the fact that her baby girl's married with three children" joked Luke to ease the atmosphere.  
  
"I guess that might have come as a shock as well. Figures ... she leaves two toddlers and wake up with two grown up children and three grand- children." Laughed Leia.  
  
"Actually she left only one toddler." Said Luke.  
  
"I'm sorry Luke." Quickly said Leia. "Did you two spoke about that?" asked a concerned Leia.  
  
"She thought I was dead."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Same person, same lie." Said a bitter Luke.  
  
"Who would have any interest to lie to her this way? I mean, okay, telling her father was dead instead of telling her what a evil monster he became ... I mean I can understand that. But who would be so cruel to tell a mother her child was dead and take him away?" asked an angry Leia.  
  
"Ben did."  
  
"You mean General Kenobi?"  
  
Watching how the discussion was going on, Han decided to ease things a little bit and told them : "Not that I want to interfere but I think there's this mother-in-law that's dying to discover her wonderful son-in- law."  
  
As he thought, that made them laugh. Then Anakin asked : "So when are we going?"  
  
"Right now" said Leia.  
  
They all made their way back to the medical centre. The kids were very exited about getting to see and know their grand-mother.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
That's all folks. So ? What do you think?  
  
Please, read and review !!!!! 


	14. History Lessons

Alright, here's another chapter. I'm sorry I haven't made any updates for so long but I tried to find beta readers and then I had exams and a lot of work.  
  
I thank you all very much for your reviews, as I told you, as long as they are pertinent, that's fine to me, even if they are negative. Also, please, when you post a review, do put your email. I tend to think that leaving a negative review without any email for me to answer isn't that fair after all.  
  
Now back to the story.  
  
After Luke had left the room, Padmé's brain started to furiously compile all the information he had given her.  
  
So she was now on Coruscant and she had been prisoner of the carbonite for about 30 years. Oh brother! She could not even remember how old she was!  
  
Anakin had turned to the Dark Side of the Force. That statement was the most difficult thing to admit for her. How such a caring and honest person could become such a monster? She strongly felt she had a big part of culpability in his change. Of course Palpatine was the best manipulator ever. But what could have he used to get Anakin by his side? And why on earth had Obi-Wan lied to her?  
  
Luke and Leia had told her that the Empire was no longer running the galaxy, so does it mean the Rebellion succeeded? Where were all of her friends? Her handmaidens?  
  
She had hundreds of questions raging through her mind and she couldn't wait to meet her family to ask them. She sighed deeply. She hated not being in control of her emotions. She had spent years of training to be able to think quick and wise. She had to find that strength of her again now. What would her children think of her if she were crying every now and then?  
  
As she heard a soft knock on the door, she smiled and said: "Come in"  
  
The whole Solo family entered the room together with Luke. The kids were ahead of the entire group, very eager to meet their grand mother. Leia came closer to the bed and made the introductions.  
  
"Mother, this is Jaina and Jacen the twins, and this is Anakin," said Leia, very proud to introduce her children to her mother.  
  
Padmé went pale as she heard the first name Anakin. Leia noticed her reaction and immediately kicked herself for being so untactful. "Such a diplomat," she thought. Padmé was looking at the three teens one after another and then at Leia. She was smiling again.  
  
Then Leia turned to Han and she could feel her jaws starting to blush. Then again, she mentally kicked herself. "Oh come on," she thought "he's your husband for years, it's not like you're introducing your first boyfriend to your mother!" But it was. Han noticed her uneasiness and would have usually teased her about it, but he had to admit he was not that confident. Truth be told, he was quite embarrassed about the whole situation.  
  
"Mother, this is Han Solo, my husband," finally said Leia.  
  
"I see you have taken a great care of my daughter Mr. Solo, and I will always be grateful for that," said Padmé.  
  
Han just nodded as a lack of word.  
  
"Well now that I know all the family, I have a whole bunch of questions to ask, and I guess it's the same for you, who want to start?" she asked.  
  
"Well," started Leia "I guess we're all very eager to know where you're coming from and what you were doing, that would be a good start."  
  
"Alright then, I'll start," started Padmé. "I was born on Naboo, and when I was young, I was a student in the public services school. I soon started a political career on Naboo in the public services."  
  
"What were you doing?" interrupted a very interested Leia.  
  
"First I started as governor of Theed, the capital of Naboo, and then I had been elected Queen of Naboo."  
  
"You were a Queen?" asked a much exited Jaina.  
  
"Yes I was. But not the kind of Queen that becomes queen because she was born in the good family. On Naboo, our kings and queens are elected. It's just an honorific title."  
  
"But still, you were a queen!" said Jaina as if getting her point.  
  
Padmé smiled at this and continued. "I was 23 when I finished my second mandate and my successor, Queen Jamilia asked me to become the senator of Naboo, I could not refuse that position."  
  
"You were a senator at 23?" asked Jacen.  
  
"You know, your mother was a senator at only 18," said Han to his son.  
  
"You are a politician as well?" asked Padmé to her daughter.  
  
"Yes mother, but not as much as I used to," Leia started.  
  
"She had been the best politician ever," stated Han, "She had been President of the New Republic for a couple of years." He said very proud.  
  
"That's very impressive," started Padmé "It's not like I regret anything, but my political duties really were a burden when I married Anakin," she mused.  
  
"How did you met our father?" asked Luke.  
  
"During my first year as Queen of Naboo, the Trade Federation invaded our planet. They thought I was too young to react and fight them. I asked some help to the Senate and Supreme Chancellor Valorum sent some Jedi Ambassadors to help us. They soon discovered the truth as they saw the invasion droid army inside of the Trade Federation's ships. So they helped me to escape Naboo to go on Coruscant."  
  
"Was father one of the jedis?" asked Leia.  
  
"No. These Jedis were Master Qui Gon Jin and his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
"Padawan?" asked Luke, "What is that?" He was very interested in his mother's story and this particular part of the jedis' history. He did not know a lot of things about it and was happy to get to know the jedi history better.  
  
"That's the name the young jedi apprentices were given," stated Padmé.  
  
"So were did you met father then? On Coruscant?" asked Luke.  
  
"Not on Coruscant. While we passed through the Trade Federation's ships, my ship was damaged so we had to land on that sandy rock planet called Tatooine."  
  
"Hey, that's not a sandy rock planet!" said Luke "That's were I grew up!"  
  
"So that's were you were," mused Padmé, then she continued, "Well, you cannot denied there's an awful big amount of sand and rocks there now, can you?" she asked her son amused.  
  
"Yeah you're right mother," he answered amused as well.  
  
"So we landed there looking for this particular part of the hyperspace to repair the ship."  
  
"Hyperspace problem," said a very teasing Leia, "Now where have I already heard that?"  
  
"Ah, ah, very funny" answered Han.  
  
Padmé was looking at them, smiling and patiently waiting for them to stop before getting on with her story.  
  
"So, Master Qui Gon decided to go in this city called Mos Espa and I went with him dressed as one of my handmaidens. That was a security plan settled by Captain Panaka, the chief of my security. He was not that happy that I decided to go with the jedi though. But there were no way that I was going to stay in that ship for days, waiting for a solution without doing anything to help. So we arrived in the city and Master Qui Gon asked me to stay close to him because it was dangerous. It was nice to be treated like a normal person though, even if he criticized the queen's decisions sometimes and that I could not say anything. He didn't know I was the queen so he was acting very normally with me. He discovered a kind of shop where spare parts of ships were sold and we entered that shop. I stayed in that kind of entry and he went with the owner of the shop looking for what we needed. That's when this cute little boy asked me if I was an angel. That's how I met your father."  
  
They were looking at her in shock. Nobody was expecting this to come. Anakin Skywalker, one of the most powerful jedi in the galaxy, once one of the most evil powers, had been a cute little boy asking to a young girl if she were an angel!  
  
"How old were you at the time?" asked Anakin.  
  
"I was 14 and your grand father was only 9," she said.  
  
"And then what happened?" asked Jacen.  
  
"We found the part we needed but we had nothing to pay, the owner of the shop refused the republican money we offered. So we left the shop and later we came across Anakin again and he guided us to his house because there was this sand storm starting. We met his mother and he proposed to race the Bounta Eve podracer race to win the part we needed. His mother was very anxious about it though and I do understand it now. So he won this race and he won his liberty in the same time."  
  
"What do you mean he won his liberty?" asked Leia.  
  
"Your father was a slave at that time," answered Padmé.  
  
That was the second shock in a matter of seconds. Alright, so now, powerful once evil jedi Anakin Skywalker had been a cute little slave boy.  
  
"He won a pod race at only 9?" asked then an incredulous Jaina."  
  
"He was a very gifted pilot," answered Padmé.  
  
"Now it seems you have both your father and your grand father piloting skills," said Leia to her daughter.  
  
"You're a pilot?" asked Padmé to Jaina.  
  
"All my life" answered the girl.  
  
That particular comment made Padmé smile even more. She seemed to be lost in her thought for a moment, and then she continued her story.  
  
"We left to Coruscant, leaving his mother on Tatooine as we did not succeed in getting her as well. Then on Coruscant, I guess I made the biggest misjudgement of my life. Senator Palpatine manipulated me in proposing a vote of non confidence towards Supreme Chancellor Valorum. That's how he became Supreme Chancellor."  
  
"He was a senator then?" asked Jaina.  
  
"He was the senator of Naboo, which means that technically he had to obey me."  
  
"Man, I can't figure him obeying anyone," said Han.  
  
"We went then back to Naboo and freed the planet. Then Anakin left to become Obi-Wan's padawan. Master Qui Gon died in the battle and Obi-Wan had been promoted Jedi Knight."  
  
"What happened after?" asked Jacen.  
  
"Did they know you were the queen then?" asked Jaina.  
  
"Well at a particular moment I had to tell them the truth. My decoy was very gifted but there was something I definitely needed to do so I told them the truth. After that battle, we haven't met for 10 years. He was training to become a jedi and I was still Queen of Naboo. Then I became a senator and I was involved in the group that was fighting against the creation of a Republican Army. Bail Organa was involved as well in this group," she Padmé looking at Leia.  
  
That made Leia very nostalgic of her adoptive father. She was proud he fought with her mother. That made some old questions to come back in her mind as well. What were they towards each other? Were they just friends? Were they more than that? She resumed her thinking when her mother continued.  
  
"That's when someone put a price on my head and that the assassination attempts started. That's how I came across Anakin's path again. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine asked Obi-Wan and Anakin to protect me. I was against that solution. I did not want to leave Coruscant as that important vote was going to take place. But I had no choice. I left back to Naboo with Anakin to protect me as Obi-Wan started an investigation to discover who wanted me dead.  
  
As she was going to continue on her story, Mon Mothma entered the room.  
  
"Padmé, I'm so happy you're still alive!" she said.  
  
Padmé was staring at her, trying to figure out who she was. Finally she gave up and asked: "I'm sorry but do I know you?"  
  
"Of course you do! I'm Mon Mothma, you remember me don't you?"  
  
"Mon? I'm so glad you didn't get caught by the Empire!" said Padmé.  
  
"So you do know each other," stated Luke with a very hard look at Mon Mothma.  
  
Tadam : Cliffhanger !!!!  
  
Alright, I'd really appreciate it if you could review that chapter !!! 


	15. Anger

Ok, here I am again after a few months without updating. I'm truly sorry about that but as I told you once, I'm only writing when I feel I'm having a good idea.  
  
Please read and review this chapter!  
  
Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews! It means a lot to me!  
  
-----------------  
  
That really was beyond him. During all of these years she had known who his mother was. She had seen him looking for the tiniest information about her and yet she had kept quiet. Of course she was thinking Padmé was dead, but still she could, she should have told him who his mother really was. He looked at Mon Mothma as she was getting closer to Padmé's bed.  
  
Leia was staring at Luke with much concern. He was acting strange lately. She had never seen him so out of control. She could read the emotions on his face. Incredulity fist. Then total shock. And now, was it anger she was guessing over his face? She tried to reach his mind through the Force and was taken aback when he violently shut his mind to her.  
  
Padmé was not at all aware of what was going on between her children. She was very happy to see Mon Mothma was still alive. For sure she had change. But still, it was so good to get to see her friend, fellow senator, and fellow rebel. She then looked at her children to share her happiness with them. Leia was deeply staring at Luke with such bewilderment that Padmé quickly turned her gaze towards Luke. She immediately understood her daughter's reaction when she saw that look Luke was having. She knew it oh so well. That definitely was not good at all. Something was really bothering him. It was amazing how he was looking like his father at this particular moment.  
  
"Luke, what's wrong?" she finally asked.  
  
He did not even bother to look at her as if to acknowledge her question. Instead of that, he was still deeply staring at Mon Mothma. His blue eyes suddenly were like ice and his breathing was getting quicker.  
  
"I guess the right question would be why you haven't ever told us that you knew our mother." He harshly said.  
  
Mon Mothma was looking at him. She was now sitting on a comfortable arm chair that a droid had brought earlier. It was a well known fact that she had never totally recover from the poisoning she suffered once and that due to her age she could not stand for a long time. Anyone would have felt insulted by the way Luke asked his question. She kept silent for a few minutes and then stood up from the arm chair.  
  
"Because I didn't know she was, it's that simple." She finally answered very calmly.  
  
"You knew her but you didn't know she was our mother? Who do you think you're trying to fool around?" Luke exclaimed as he could no longer restrain his anger. Leia quickly came to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She knew it Leia, all along she knew it and let us look around everywhere and wonder about our mother, all along!" he told his sister.  
  
"She didn't know, "Interrupted Padmé. She gestured to her son for him to come closer to her. "Luke, she didn't have a clue. No one knew I married Anakin; they barely realized I was pregnant. I highly doubt anyone knew at the time actually. We had to keep it a secret because we weren't allowed to get married. When I couldn't hide anymore that I was pregnant, I left Coruscant to go back to Naboo to have some rest and deliver."  
  
"But she knew Leia was your daughter! And then we told her we were twins: Why on earth didn't she tell her the truth at that time?" Luke protested. He was a little bit more in control now, but anger was still raging in his mind and body. And he didn't like that at all. He knew how dangerous it was for a Jedi to be that angry. He was feeling stupid not to be able to get any kind of control over his emotions.  
  
"That I don't know," answered Padmé. Then she looked at Mon Mothma questioningly. Mon Mothma sighed and sat again in the armchair.  
  
"I was confused. I thought Leia really was Bail's daughter. I mean, you have always been very close to him," she said to Padmé, "then, when I learned that Luke was Leia's brother ... knowing Luke was a Jedi, I thought they were Obi Wan's children."  
  
"Certainly not!" interrupted Padmé," he never accepted my relationship with Anakin, he tried to separate us when he finally understood we were together. He even threatened us to tell the truth to the Jedi Council when he learned that we were married."  
  
"I didn't know that, I thought you were quite close."  
  
"We were until he learned that Anakin and I were together. He lied to me. He told me Anakin was dead. And he took Luke away from me! He told me my son was dead."  
  
"Well whoever you thought was our father, you still knew who was our mother!" firmly stated Luke.  
  
"I know. And I'm so sorry for that. But I since Leia knew her as well... I thought she was the one that should have talked to you about it." Mon Mothma answered.  
  
"Alright let's talk about something else now," said Padmé trying to change the subject, "I told you about me, now it's your turn! I want to know everything that happened."  
  
"Actually," interrupted Mon Mothma, "I came here to check on you and to remind Leia that she has a meeting scheduled with the Gungans representatives this morning."  
  
"Gungans? From Naboo?" asked a surprised Padmé.  
  
"Yes, well it's more like from Palpatinia now ..." said Leia.  
  
"I beg your pardon? Palpatinia? What's this all about? How on earth could he change the name of our planet? He had no right to do so!" claimed Padmé.  
  
"Well he certainly took a lot of rights while you were gone," said Han.  
  
"What exactly is the problem with Naboo? Who's the current senator?" asked Padmé  
  
"Well the current senator is called Kevisi, and well he's not that honest I would say."  
  
"What do you mean "not that honest"?" asked Padmé.  
  
"Well to make a short story of it, he's more like only represents the human inhabitants of Palp ... Naboo. He's taking an active part in the separation movement." Explained Leia.  
  
"Separation movement? Between Gungans and Naboos? What happened to my planet? I worked so hard to develop this alliance between gungans and us!" said Padmé.  
  
She stayed silent a few seconds and then quickly took the covers away from her and shifted to a sitting position getting ready to get off of her bed.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" asked a concerned Leia.  
  
"I'm getting to this meeting with you. As a former Queen of Naboo and former senator, this is my duty!" stated Padmé.  
  
"There is no way you're going to get out of this bed mother," said Luke that was as concerned as his sister about his mother's behaviour.  
  
"I'd really like to see you doing something to avoid me to do so," said Padmé as she suddenly stood up and ended on the floor as her legs were not strong enough to support her in a standing position. Luke and Han quickly got to her to put her back to bed. Padmé was mortified not to be able to go with her daughter. It was about her planet damn it, they should understand her concern! Leia understood her mother's frustration oh so well since she would have had the exact same reaction Padmé had. She made a quick thinking and then came up with a possible solution.  
  
"Alright I'm gonna check with the medical team if it's ok to let you come with me first. Then we'll see what we will do," said Leia.  
  
"That's ok," said Padmé getting back to a more comfortable position. While Leia was discussion with the medical team, she gestured to Leia's children. "I haven't heard a word from you, come and talk with me, I want to know more about you!" she said smiling.  
  
Jaina came closer smiling as well and spoke, "Well I'm Jaina, I'm Jacen twin sister and I'm so happy they found you."  
  
"What are you doing right now? Still studying or maybe already working?" asked a curious Padmé.  
  
"We're finishing Uncle Luke's Jedi Academy in a few months but we're working from time to time and Mom's making us study as well," said Jacen.  
  
"And Dad's teaching us to pilot and to repair stuff," quickly added Jaina.  
  
"I see your parents and uncle are providing you a very complete education," said Padmé, "very theory, practice, spirituality and all. What about you Anakin?" Padmé asked to the youngest Solo children. Padmé was really amazed at how he looked like his grand-father. And Leia had named him after him.  
  
"Pretty much the same I guess," he answered smiling.  
  
Leia was coming back for her quick meeting with the medical team and announced her mother that she'll be able to come with her as long as she accepted to stay in a chair that was moving thanks to tiny but powerful repulsors that were set under the chair. As it was alright with Padmé, Luke and Han helped Padmé to sit on the chair and then, Leia activated the repulsors and then guided her mother through the halls of the medical center to get out of the building. Meanwhile Mon Mothma had been ordering three transportation shuttles, one for her to go back to her apartment, one for the Solo family and Luke, and the other for Leia and her mother. Before Luke got into his shuttle, she took him apart and made another apology to him and Leia. Luke looked at her and then sighed telling her it was alright and that he had over-reacted.  
  
As they were in the transport, Leia quickly explained the situation to Padmé. This one was not at all happy to hear it. She couldn't believe that some one would break the alliance she had made with the Gungans many years before. The Gungans were known for their sincerity and they indeed participated in freeing Naboo from the Trade Federation. She gave Leia some information she knew about the situation and then got ready to activate the chair's repulsors to get out of the transport.  
  
When they arrived in the meeting room, they found it empty. No one was waiting for them. There still was some untouched drinks and food. Some plates were full of food as if some persons had helped themselves. It really looked like they had to leave in a hurry. Leia was going to ask information to her assistant when C 3PO entered the meeting room.  
  
"Mistress Leia, I am awfully sorry to announce you that the Gungan party had to urgently go back to Naboo as they received tremendously bad news about the current situation there." He said.  
  
"We need to go there!" said Padmé.  
  
-----------------  
  
TADAM !!! Ok I hope you'll like this chapter!!! 


	16. Things I didn't know

Ahem ... I'm SO sorry that I haven't been updating for so long. I'm very bad at regular updates ... Anyway, here's the next chapter.  
  
Please read and review!!! It's so important to me to know what you're thinking of the story.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
"I want to go to Naboo with you, I need it!" stated Padmé to her daughter.  
  
"Only if the medical team that is taking care of you agrees with this plan mother," answered Leia.  
  
Padmé laughed at that, "Look at us, it seems you're the mother and I'm the child"  
  
Leia was mortified at her mother's comment, "I'm sorry mother, I didn't want to ..." she started.  
  
"I was joking Leia. Don't worry." She smiled and then her face shifted back to concern.  
  
"I really have to go you know. They're destroying all that I worked so hard to set."  
  
"I can understand that mother, but your health is way more important to me," simply said Leia. Her mother looked at her, very touched by her daughter's statement.  
  
"Look, what if I accept to take another bacta session during the trip? I mean it could help a lot don't you think?"  
  
"That couldn't do any harm I guess but the medics will tell you what to do exactly," answered Leia to her mother's proposition.  
  
"Then let's go back to the medical center and ask them, then we can start to get ready for the trip," said a very determined Padmé.  
  
"I wonder why they left so quick, they did not even let us a word of explanation, which is very odd," wondered Leia.  
  
"It's not at all the way they are used to act; Gungans are very polite and respectful of their duties," said Padmé. "Something very bad must have taken place on Naboo. I really don't like it. Could you open a holochannel with Naboo? Maybe we'll have more information about it?" she asked.  
  
"That's the best thing to do I guess. It's too bad they couldn't say what happened to C 3PO though," said Leia.  
  
"It's too bad I don't know the current ruler of Naboo, otherwise I could have talk to this person," started Padmé.  
  
"Mother, I think you'd be highly disappointed by the current King of Naboo, he's an imperial and his way of ruling Naboo isn't the best of all I'd say. Even if we can't interfere in his ways, Naboo currently is on the list of planets secretly but highly checked by the special diplomatic services of the New Republic. We highly suspect that they're not respecting the intergalactic constitution that created the New Republic and that all the systems taking part of it had signed. As soon as we'll have a real evidence of that, I'm afraid they'll have to either respond us in an appropriate way or leave the New Republic," explained Leia.  
  
"How was it during the Imperial era?" asked Padmé.  
  
"I was an imperial senator, but I was an active member of the rebellion. It was very tough at the beginning, I mean, acting as if I was loyal to the Empire. Then I was captured by Darth Vad..." she quickly stopped suddenly feeling very uneasy. She knew she'll have to tell her mother soon or later but was it the right time?  
  
"Then you were captured by your father, that's what you wanted to say?" asked Padmé.  
  
Leia looked at her and sighed. She then continued her story, "I was captured by Darth Vader and he took me to their battle station called The Death Star. He ..." then again she stopped, very unsure of how to tell her mother.  
  
"He questioned you I guess," continued Padmé for her. Her face was much tensed; her eyes full of resentment. Leia wondered if at that precise moment, her mother hated her father for what he had done. Then Padmé continued with her voice barely audible. "Did he hurt you?" she asked on a very weak way, as if hoping with all her heart that the answer would be negative.  
  
Leia's mind was checking every single possibility. What could she say? Her mother needed to know the truth but, the truth being what it was; it would have been terrible to tell her, especially given her current state.  
  
"I need to know Leia, did your father tortured you on that ship?" Padmé asked again on a more confident tone this time.  
  
"He didn't know I was his daughter at the time you know. He was still deeply in the dark side," said Leia as if trying to make her mother to understand what she meant without pronouncing the horrible words.  
  
"How could he do that? To his own daughter? He was a Jedi, Jedis are supposed to be powerful enough to know such things! He should have known!" she said, "He should have known and done something to protect you, this is not the Anakin I knew and loved, this is impossible ..." Padmé was now crying without even being aware of it. Leia didn't know what to do. She simply came closer to her mother and hugged her tight. She suddenly heard the door behind them opening and Luke entered the room. Not a single word was said but she knew he had felt their mother's sadness through the force. He hugged his mother as well, not really knowing what Leia could have told her to make her react in such a way.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Padmé was now lying on her bed and deeply sleeping. The events of the day had exhausted her way past her current resistance. Luke was staying close to her as Leia had been obliged to attend a senatorial assembly to explain what happened with the Gungans representatives and why she needed to go back to Naboo.  
  
Communications with Naboo had been impossible to be set. There was a total black out about what was happening there. The New Republic had been obliged to send one of their secret agents there. He was supposed to investigate another planet but since he was close to Naboo, the senate had decided to change his orders and to ask him a full report on the situation. He should be on Naboo right now and the Senate was eager to know more.  
  
Leia's trip was getting organized. She was going there on a diplomatic ship together with her mother and family. She will be escorted by military ships just in case. After all, it was the usual way to deal with such situation. When the communication channels were cut without any prior notice, it meant something was happening.  
  
Her mission was still the same though: sorting out what was happening on Naboo between humans and non-humans. Nothing military, those ships were just here to protect the New Republic ambassador.  
  
At the end of the senate session, Leia urged to the medical center to check on her mother. She was very concerned about her state after having seen her lost conscience while she was hugging her with Luke. She shouldn't have told her, it was way too soon for this kind of information. What was she thinking? She was beginning to understand what Luke had been experiencing. She was loosing her control over her emotions because she was very happy to get her mother back. She was very far away from being as powerful as Luke in the ways of the force but still, she had been taught to deal with her emotions without using the force, so maybe it was easier for her to deal with the current situation. It might be more difficult for Luke because he was feeling way too many emotions to use the force to help him. And what about her mother then? She had been trapped into this carbonite block for years, and now she was back to life, finding her children, one of them she thought dead, finding a world free from a monster, having grand-children ... and discovering her loved husband had been a monster as well, so much that he had even tortured his own daughter. Not that easy to deal with either.  
  
She silently entered the room were her mother was asleep and sat close to her brother.  
  
"Did she wake up?" she asked.  
  
"No, but I think she might be dreaming. Her eyes are moving from time to time. I didn't dare putting her in a jedi trance though. I think she needs to sort her feelings out, and dreaming might be a key to do so," said Luke.  
  
"That's true," answered Leia looking at her mother.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Padmé was back in her apartment of Coruscant, she had found them exactly the way she had left it when she had been forced by Obi-Wan to leave the capital planet for Naboo in order to deliver her babies. Nothing had changed. She was nearly sure she could open her cupboards and find all of her finely styled dresses inside of it. There might even be the holopic of her wedding in the secret place in her bedroom. She made her way towards it to check on it. She pressed the hidden spot opening it and a little voice said "Secret pass word please". Padmé smiled and answered "Tatooine's suns". A small part of the wall opened to reveal a bright holopic featuring two very happy young people. A man and a woman, on their wedding day. Padmé reached the holopic to touch it slightly. Once again she was feeling the now familiar feeling of tears filling in her eyes. She fought the urge to cry again and tried to avoid the tears to cascade down her face.  
  
"Oh Anakin why did you leave me?" she said.  
  
"I've never left you Angel," answered a calm voice.  
  
Padmé quickly turned towards the voice and startled at the sight of the man standing in her bedroom. She couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her. There stood her husband. The one she loved, the one that left her for the dark side of the force, the one that tortured her daughter, the one that was evil.  
  
"I came here to speak with you and explain everything," continued the man.  
  
"You did left me Anakin,"answered Padmé's cold voice, "You did it when you choose the dark side of the Force."  
  
"You've always been in my heart Angel," said Anakin.  
  
"I wasn't aware that Siths had a heart." The cold voice said again.  
  
"You're not going to make it easy," regretted the voice. "Leia did the same. But when she truly forgave me, it was too late for me to come back to her, I had only one chance to do so, and so it is for you, I won't have another chance to come and apologize for all the pain I caused to you," he continued.  
  
"The pain? What are you talking about? Are you talking about leaving me alone while I was 7 months pregnant? Or are you talking about helping this so called Emperor? Or maybe you're talking about destroying the Jedi Council and chasing them all to kill them? Or," she continued with hatred, "Are you talking about torturing your own daughter and thousands of other people?"  
  
Anakin was at a lack of words. He looked at her with so much pain in his eyes that she was deeply touched in spite of the anger she was feeling. These eyes were little Ani's eyes, not Darth Vader' eyes. Padmé's eyes connected with Anakin's. All was said. No word was needed.  
  
"You won't be able to come again will you?" she finally asked.  
  
"I don't think so," answered Anakin approaching her. He stopped within inches of her suddenly unsure of his next action. He looked again at his wife. He could feel the pain he had caused to her, he could feel it as it were deep stabs. He then lowered his stare, he was not able to look at her and see the result of his choice. Padmé was now staring at him, wondering what he was thinking at the moment. She then realized it might be her last occasion to be with her husband. If her children had been able to forgive him, she could do the same. This was her last talk with him until she joins him in the dead world.  
  
"Ani?" she said. He looked up at her shyly. "Yes Angel?" he answered. "How much time do we have?" she asked. "Not that much, it takes loads of energy to be here you know, and" he was stopped when Padmé throw herself in his arms, holding him tight.  
  
"I've always loved you too Anakin," she said with all of her heart. "But you hurt me so much. I'm back to our children and I'm going to love them for both of us. But it's so hard to know all that you did." She continued.  
  
"I know Angel," he simply said. "I know I'm responsible of that entire situation. But I'm doing my best to amend from where I am," he said. "I did my best to enable them to find you. I'm so glad I succeeded!" he said in a very animated voice.  
  
"I'll always been watching over you and the kids my love," he said cupping her face in his hand and making a deep eye contact with her. He approached her face again and then hesitated a second as if he was having a second thought. He was going to withdraw again when Padmé's lips captured his in a passionate kiss. She knew their time was counted and she wanted a good-bye kiss more than anything else.  
  
"I love you Angel, remember I'll always be watching you." Anakin said as his figure was fading away.  
  
" I love you too Anakin," she said trying to hold him even tighter in a desperate attempt to keep him with her. "I forgive you," she said just before he totally disappeared. "Tell Leia I know she forgave me, tell them all I love them" said Anakin's voice even if his body had disappeared.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Luke and Leia were still sat close to their mother's bed when they noticed she was crying. She then began to stir and she looked at them smiling, but sad in the same time.  
  
"Your father came to me in my dreams," she said.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
All right, that's all for now. Hope you liked it!!! Please read and review !!!!


	17. Back to Naboo

Right … I got one review lately that brought me back to this fiction and gave me enough strength to continue it! Thank you kind reviewer! Still no beta-reader though.  
This chapter might be short, please bear with me!

On with the story now!

All the Solo family and Luke had boarded the Millennium Falcon to go to Naboo. Han wanted to have a safe ship to go there since the news of a war had reached Coruscant. Luke and Leia were discussing with the kids while Padmé was asleep. Han and Chewie were piloting as usual and Jaina was helping them from time to time. She was now able to program the ship into hyperspace and Han couldn't be prouder of his girl.

Leia was trying to get as much information as possible to prepare her arrival on Naboo and searched the New Republic databa. She gasped when she found pictures of her mother under the entry "Queen Amidala".

"Come here everybody, I've got pictures of mother!" she said delighted.

The kids wasted no time in gathering on the comfy armchairs of the Falcon and even Han and Chewie joined them.

"What does it say?" asked a very eager Jacen.

"Queen Amidala of the Naboo was elected at the age of 14," Leia started before being interrupted by her daughter.

"14? No way!" she said.

Leia smiled at her and continued. "known as Amidala the Wise, she started serving as a Queen just a few months before the Trade Federation Invasion and fought them out of Naboo. She's also known for her great achievement in the Naboo and Gungans relations especially after convincing them to fight for Naboo's liberty. She served during two mandates and refused the amendment offered by the Naboos to change the constitution and keep her as a ruler for life. She then was choosen to be the new senator of Naboo." Leia then stopped and did a little manipulation on her data bloc to enlarge the pictures so that everybody could see them.

"Well Naboo's style isn't that discreet" Han commented as pictures of young Queen Amidala were showed.

"Awfully heavy if you ask me" said a very amused Padmé.

Before being able to answer, the bips of the Falcon signalled him that he was needed in the cockpit to get out of hyperspace.

"Everybody gets ready." Han said before leaving them.

"Dad can I come and help?" Jaina asled.

"Sure." Han answered.

Everybody sat and got ready while happily chatting. Leia used this time to ask questions about Naboo to her mother.

Soon enough Han came out of the cockpit and announced them they'll be landing as soon as they'll get the authorization from Naboo's authorities.

"We're here. We will soon be landing on Naboo." Leia told her mother.

Padmé immediately stood up helped by Luke to go in the front part of the ship to be able to see her beautiful planet. Leia followed them knowing full well that it was going to be a very intense moment. Padmé was speechless while looking at the green and blue planet under them. As the ship entered the atmosphere she let the first tear go down her cheek.

"My beautiful Naboo …" she started. "Will we be landing in Theed?" she asked Luke.

"No mother, we'll be landing on a swamp area, close to the Gungans's sacred city." Her son answered while looking at her mother's smile.

"That's funny, this is exactly were we landed with your father when the Trade Federation invaded Naboo all these years ago." Padmé remembered with a surge of nostalgia.

"Well it's not an invasion we're fighting this time." Leia said.

"I know. But I'll help as much as I can, I know so many things that could help you on your mission Leia".

"Ok guys" Han interrupted them, "We'll be landing in a few minutes, please return to you seats and get ready."

As soon as the ship secured his landing and that the platform opened, Padmé began to slightly panic. How much had her planet changed? Was she going to recognise it? How about her family? Her parents surely were dead but how about her sister and nieces? When she inhaled the first fresh Naboo air that she got in decades tears were once again threatening but she pulled herself together and exited the ship with Leia, accompanied by a dozen of guards.  
The only thing she was able to do was looking everywhere, embracing the sight she had in front of here as if memorizing every single tree or rock or grass she was seeing. She was home and it felt so good!

Leia went straight to the place were she met Na Na Main hoping to see him and get explanations as to why they have left so soon. All she could see though was an empty spot. Trees had been cut and it seems that this particular swamp had been dried. She went further in the exotic forest followed by her mother on her repulsor chair and the guards. She soon heard mysterious noises and then she stopped at her mother's order.

"Those are Gungan codes." Padmé told her. "They know we're here and are announcing us to their group. We should see them soon."

"Good", Leia said.

"Not so good I think" Padmé told her.

"Why"? Leia asked puzzled.

"As far as I remember, those aren't pacific signals, they're preparing a trap." Padmé guessed.

"What should we do then?" Leia asked her mother.

"Gungans praize honesty" Padmé answered before stopping the repulsors of her chair and standing up.

"Hey there!" she shouted. "We know you're here and we are pacific representative of the New Republic. We wish to encounter your boss."

"Their boss?" Leia asked incredulously.

"This is how they call their governor" Padmé smiled at her daughter.

"I'm not very sure he wants to meet you" suddenly said a man Leia recognised as her guide.

"Please, we want to help! I would like to meet Na Na Main again" Leia asked.

"I remember you, you weren't a great help last time." He then stopped and defied Leia staring at her. He then looked at Padmé as if defying her as well. He looked at her longer than he looked at Leia as if trying to remember something. Seeing that they weren't answering or denying what he had implied he decided it was safe to guide them all.

"Follow me if you really want to help." He simply said leaving and not waiting for them. Padmé quickly got on her chair and activated it as soon as possible and followed his lead. Leia soon did the same as her mother and was then followed by everyone.

They arrived close to another swamp area near a huge statue.

"I know this place" Padmé said.

"It's not possible" said their guide.

"Youssa want to see messa" said a huge Gungan appearing from behind the statue.

"Na Na Main" started Leia. We're here to help you. I don't know why you left so quickly from Naboo and …"

"Theyssa attacked wessa and wessa is not tolerated it. So it is war against the Naboo". Na Na Main firmly stated.

"At his words Padmé got up from her chair.

"I am Amidala of the Naboo and I " she started before being interrupted.

"Youssa is a liar. Great Friend of the Gungans Amidala is dead." Na Na Main said.

"No I AM Amidala and I am here to help you." Padmé started again.

"Youssa will not tell lie about Great Friend Amidala or youssa will be dead also!" Na Na Main threatened her.

"I can prove that I am indeed Queen Amidala." Padmé said full of confidence.

Leia was speechless and was looking at her mother negotiating with the Gungans. She was afraid that her mother was going to go too far and get killed and had her hand on her lightsaber just in case. She quickly eyed Han and Luke and saw that they were on the ready as well.

"Youssa can not prove youssa is Amidala". Stubbornly said Na Na Main.

"Yes I can. I know Gungans here that can recognise me." Padmé said.

"Whossa?" asked the huge Gungan.

"Boss Nass for a start" Padmé said smiling.

"Hessa is dead. As is Great Friend Amidala. Youssa is a liar".

"Then I'd like to meet Representative Bing." Padmé continued.

"Boss Bing hessa is not coming here to meet youssa liar." Na Na Main said.

"Boss Bing?" Padmé nearly laughed at that but then continued. "I know Jar Jar Bing and I insist on meeting him. Actually I demand to see him" Firmly said Padmé in her best regal tone.

Leia and the others wre horrified at her confidence and were ready to fight for their life as the Gungans seemed more threatening than ever. Padmé on the contrary was well at ease.

"Whossa wants to meet messa?" asked the voice of yet another huge Gungan coming from behind another statue.

"Jar Jar? Is that you?" Padmé asked.

The huge Gungan stared at her as is scrutinizing every little detail of her face and body. It took just a few minutes for him to do so but these few minutes seemed like hours to Leia. She was checking the Gungans, already elaborating a plan to save her mother.

"Padmé?" suddenly asked Boss Bing.

"Yes Jar Jar, it's me, don't you recognise me my friend?" Padmé said smiling at him.

There, that's it for today … I know you guys waited for SO LONG but I'm bad at updating and I kinda have difficulties to find ideas to go on and finish this fic /


End file.
